


It's freezing, where am I?

by Jura_lyn



Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Parents, Coffee, Freezing to death, Hospitals, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hypothermia, Missing Persons, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: Tommy wakes up with a killing headache. His whole body feels cold. He isn’t lying down on his bed like he usually is. Rather, he’s lying down on the ground.  Not just the ground, he’s almost completely covered in snow. He isn’t wearing a hoodie, only his iconic red and white t-shirt. His arms are completely frozen from the cold.Tommy pushes himself in a sitting position, looking around. He can only see the white snow and the high trees around him. He doesn’t see a light source, except for the full moon shining brightly. The forest is filled with silence.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986931
Comments: 58
Kudos: 523
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. It's freezing

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre-written and I just decided to make this three parts and still put it in the one- or two-shots series, deal with it.
> 
> TW: Panic attack
> 
> This chapter is Tommy-centric, the next will be Wilbur-centric

Tommy wakes up with a killing headache. His whole body feels cold. He isn’t lying down on his bed like he usually is. Rather, he’s lying down on the ground. Not just the ground, he’s almost completely covered in snow. He isn’t wearing a hoodie, only his iconic red and white t-shirt. His arms are completely frozen from the cold.

It takes him a full ten minutes to find the energy to move his arm. The first thing he feels is snow falling. He uses his arm to push himself up. Snow falls all around him, off of his body. Everything is dark around him, only a little bit of light floods between the leaves of the high trees.

Tommy pushes himself in a sitting position, looking around. He can only see the white snow and the high trees around him. It reminds him of when he went skiing with his school a few years ago. He doesn’t see a light source, except for the full moon shining brightly. The forest is filled with silence.

Wherever he is, he isn’t around many people.

He uses a tree next to him to push himself off of the ground. His legs shake hard, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stand on his legs properly. Once he’s standing up completely, he looks back around, thinking about where to go from here.

He doesn’t know what happened, he only knows he was laughing with Wilbur on stream before someone yelled at him. Everything in between is lost in the process. He looks at his hands, who are still keeping him standing, using the tree as support.

He doesn’t know if it’s the lack of light, but his hands are purple and he can see a few small cuts. Like some kind of glass broke on top of it. He sucks in a breath. Once he feels his legs getting a bit more steady, he lessens his grip on the tree, pushing himself upright.

He takes a step carefully. Except for the slow and disorientated walking, he was going fine. He slowly starts to head in a random direction.

The cold all around him is uncomfortable and painful. Even in his delirious mind, he knows that it isn’t healthy that he isn’t trembling. He learned in biology that trembling is a reaction from your body to keep your body warm in the cold.

He keeps walking, even when his legs give out for a second, and he needs to steady himself on a tree. He keeps walking even if he really wants to sleep, call it survival instinct. He has to find someone who can help him. At first, he wanted Wilbur. Now he just wants someone, anyone. He doesn’t want to die alone.

He has accepted his fate, he doesn’t know how he’s still standing upright. He knows he’s going to die, he just doesn’t want to die alone in the cold.

He coughs dryly. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in the freezing snow for before he woke up. He could’ve been there for a few minutes or a whole month, he wouldn’t know. His memory has been giving upon him.

The forest doesn’t change, the trees always look the same, and the snow is repetitive and makes his search even more challenging. He doesn’t even know what he’s searching for anymore. 

Searching for a person seems like an impossible task now.

Now he just wants to find any sign of life. He just feels like he’s living in a video game where they forgot to add any features except for trees and snow.

He nearly passes out in joy when he sees an opening from the dense forest from before. It’s not just an opening, it’s a walking track. A path of walked earth crosses through the forest. He looks around but doesn’t see anything. He decides to follow the path anyways. It’s the first bit of human life he has seen in a long time.

He doesn’t know how long it has been, it has all blended in a bit. Walking slowly, falling, and catching himself, walking slower. With a new plan in his mind, he walks a little faster. A normal person wouldn’t call it fast, but it’s faster than before.

The sun is setting a little, but not much. The only way Tommy can see is by the moon that’s slowly disappearing behind the trees. He walks until he can see a light source, not far from him. It’s one single light source in the middle of darkness.

Walking closer, he can recognize the light source like a phone booth. He doesn’t believe his luck, from all the places he could stumble upon, he finds a fucking phone booth. Before he gets to the light source, he arrives at a highway. There are no cars on the highway but it gives Tommy more confidence. Maybe he will see the light of tomorrow.

He picks up left behind coins on the ground, hoping to get enough for at least one call. In all honesty, he doesn’t know how much he’ll have to pay. It’s not a thing you use frequently. When he has a total of 5 pounds, he walks up to the phone booth.

Once inside the phone booth, he closes the door behind him and leans with all his weight against the side of the booth. There is a little paper with a two-pound sign on it. ‘Maybe I can make a second call’ Tommy thinks. He puts two pounds in and presses the emergency line in.

“Hello this is 999, how may I help you?” A smooth voice of a lady answers. Her voice makes him calmer. He sinks to the ground, hugging his knees.

“Hello?” Tommy asks. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t understand what’s going on. “I need help, I think?” He doesn’t really feel anything anymore, but this could be the cold that has taken over him.

“What do you mean, you think?” The lady asks.

“I don’t know where I am, or how I got here. I’m just freezing, and I can’t feel anything,” Tommy explains “I’ve been walking for hours in the snow. My shirt is bloodied, but I can’t feel anything,” Tommy felt himself hyperventilating.

“You don’t know where you are?” The lady asks again.

“I’m in a phone booth next to a highway somewhere. It’s snowing,” Tommy tries to explain.

“Could you tell me your name?” The lady asks.

“Thomas Baker,” Tommy answers “I prefer Tommy though,”

“Okay, Tommy. An ambulance is on its way, can you stay on the call for me?” The lady asks.

“I don’t know how long I have with this call. I used money I found on the side of the road,” Tommy admits. He hopes he could make a quick call to Wil before he passes out.

“Okay, help is on his way, alright. We’ll be there in a heart be-” The phone cuts of. The call has ended. With his last energy, he heaves himself back up and he puts his last two pounds in the phone. He presses the number he has learned to know out of his head. It’s a number he has been calling more frequently.

Wil could always cheer him up when his parents would be arguing.

“Hello, who is this?” Wilbur’s voice is scratchy and tired. Tommy wonders what happened for him to stay up for so long. He also sounds like he has been crying a lot. “If this is someone prank calling, I really don’t want to he-”

“Wilbur?” Tommy’s shaking voice cuts him off. He can hear Wilbur gasp. He can hear him let out a sob. “Tommy?” His voice sounds even worse now “Tommy? Where are you, what happened?”

“I don’t know,” Tommy whispers. He feels exhausted. He wants to close his eyes. “I’m tired, Wilbur,”

“TOMMY, don’t fall asleep on me, alright. Remember all the nights you made me stay up, now you have to stay awake, alright,” Tommy hums, opening his eyes again. “Can you explain what you see around you? Maybe I can find you. You know how good I am at geoguesser,”

“I called 999 already,” Tommy whispers “They’re coming, they said they were coming,” Wilbur breathes out. “They said something about a heartbeat,” Tommy recalls. He doesn’t know if that piece of information is relevant to the situation.

“That’s good, please stay awake until they arrive, okay?” His voice sounds desperate. He doesn’t know if he can stay awake for long enough. Although he really does want to try for Wil.

“It’s so cold,” Tommy whispers “I’m so cold,” Tommy could hear the sirens from afar, even if Wilbur’s shouting to stay awake drowns the most other sounds out. He guesses that Wil doesn’t hear the sirens. The lady said he’d be alright. He can sleep. He needs to sleep.


	2. What's Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated a fic so quickly, ever
> 
> be happy, this won't ever happen again

Wilbur was crying after the phone call cut off. He thought he lost all his tears when he was crying the week before.

It started like any other day. He was talking with Tommy, laughing, when he heard Tommy’s parents yell at him, he didn’t understand about what. Their voices were muffled. Tommy had told him before about his parents who argue a bit too much for it to be considered normal.

Wil was concerned, to say the least. After Tommy left the call that day, he spent the whole day calling Tommy, asking if he was okay. He doesn’t know what happened after he got out of the discord call, he doesn’t know what his parents did. He didn’t hear from him ever since.

After a whole day of radio silence, he decided to go to Tommy’s house. He knew he could be caught by Tommy’s parents or some shit, but he couldn’t care less. He may have exaggerated a bit, Tommy could just be on house arrest without his phone. Call it a gut feeling, but Wil felt like there was something more happening.

Putting the spare key Tommy gave him in the lock, he walked inside. Tommy’s house looked like a blood bath. Again, maybe a bit exaggerated. The house was empty, glass was all over the floor, cabinets were open with half of the plates fallen on the ground. He could see blood on the side of the counter and on the ground. The blood was dried, but it still smelled like death.

Wil didn’t hesitate to call the cops. He told them everything. About Tommy’s parents always arguing, about that night and about how he wanted to check up on him, but only found his empty house.

They sent him back home, telling him they would keep in contact, and that he has to look out for a call from the detective. He doesn’t know what was worse, the feeling of not being able to help, or the feeling of knowing something bad happened and knowing he could’ve prevented it.

Breaking the news to his friends was one of the hardest things he had to do, especially to Tubbo. He wishes he was with Tubbo in person, so he could hold Tubbo close in his arms while he was sobbing his eyes out.

They found Tommy’s parents not a day later. They were fully packed waiting to cross the ocean. Only Tommy was missing. Neither of the parents said anything about what happened to Tommy. They only said that he isn’t worth talking about.

The detective seemed as angry as Wil felt, even though she was masking it better. How fucking dare they, they hit their child seemingly to death, and now they won’t even tell them where he is. Wil fought the urge to get in there personally and punch them in the face.

He helped with search parties, he stayed up for hours looking endlessly in random places, hoping to find anything at all. He knew it was probably worthless work, but he couldn’t stay at home. His own thoughts would get too loud. Because, what if he stepped in earlier. He knew what was going on in the small family if you could call it that anyway.

Nothing helped, he could’ve been anywhere. He could’ve been in a basement somewhere or he could’ve been in the middle of a forest. Their parents didn’t budge, and they had no other clues for his position.

Fans started noticing everyone’s absence and odd behavior. They tried to leave as many details out. They just told them something happened to Tommy. Most fans were very supportive, but some of the tweets he read made him angry. Sometimes, people forget that he’s still 16.

He’s sixteen and he’s been missing for days.

He’s sixteen and Wil got a call from him, obviously hurt. He didn’t know with what he called, or if he was safe. Tommy told him an ambulance was coming, but would they be on time.

Wil thanks his past self for putting himself as Tommy’s new emergency contact when his phone rings again. This time, he’s quicker to take his phone and pick up.

“Hello?” Wil asks. He’s tired, he hasn’t slept in days. He feels like his voice could break at any given moment. 

“Are you Wilbur Soot?” Someone asks, Wil can’t tell ow if it’s a woman or a man.

“Yes, I am,”

“I’m calling in regards of Tommyinnit, we found him on the side of the road in a phone booth unconscious. He’s in the hospital right now, if you could get here?” They explained, Wil wanted to cry outright at that moment. He’s safe.

“I’m coming right now, which hospital?” Wil asks, already taking his keys and walking outside to his car. He steps in the car when they give him the address, he thanks them and he ends the call. He has to retype the address a few times before he wrote the correct address and he could start driving. He probably speeded five times while driving to the hospital, but he couldn’t care less.

The drive wasn’t particularly long, but he hated every second of it. Every second in the car is a second he can’t be there for Tommy. He carefully takes his phone out, finding Phil’s contact. The call rings while he turns his attention back to the road.

“Wil?” Phil’s tired voice enters the silent car “Can’t sleep again?” He asks. He had been calling Phil often in the middle of the night crying. It began to become a habit. Phil was the only thing that kept him going these past days.

“No, no, no. Nothing like that,” He begins “They found Tommy, I’m driving to the hospital right this moment,” He can hear Phil gasp from the other side of the call. He curses internally when the light in front of him turns red.

“What? Which hospital?” Phil sounds more awake now. “Do you know if he’s alright?”

Wil sends the address over text. “He called me around an hour ago from a phone booth. He passed out on the call but he said that he called 999,” Wil explains “I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know if they would get there in time,” Wil can hear Phil talk to someone in the background.

“I’m coming there with Kristen, we’ll be there in a half an hour,” Wil is grateful that he doesn’t have to be there alone. Tommy probably won’t be awake, and he doesn’t think he can handle him all silent buried in blankets.

“I’m here, I’ll call you back when I can see Tommy,” They say their goodbyes before Wil parks his car in a random space and runs inside. He doesn’t know if he closed his car but he couldn’t care less. He walks up to the counter, asking for Tommy.

They give him the room he’s staying in. He thanks her before walking to where he’s supposed to be. He would’ve run but the hospital is one big maze. He would probably run past the room a thousand times if he doesn’t walk.

A doctor is waiting in the doorway of Tommy’s room. He seems to be talking to the nurse. “Hello?” Wil asks hesitantly. The doctor looks back at him. “I’m here for Thomas Baker?”

The doctor gives him a smile. “He’s still sleeping right now, is it okay if I’d explain his injuries first before you can see him?” Wil wants to say no, but he doesn’t want to be rude. He nods quickly.

“He has hypothermia, we don’t know how bad. We’ll have to wait for him to wake up before we’ll know for sure,” The doctor explains “He may suffer from slight memory loss. He may wake up for a few seconds and pass out again, that’s completely normal,” Wil nods, that sounds bad.

“The bandages you’ll see are some small wounds, nothing concerning,” the doctor looks up and gives him a smile, indicating that he can enter. Wil thanks him quickly before walking into the room.

It’s worse than he expected. Tommy has more bandages than Wil expected there to be. His lips are a light shade of purple. A nasal cannula is put under his nose.

He sits down in the chair next to him. He puts his hand on the younger’s arm. He has to stop himself from flinching from the cold skin. “If you need me, you can push the red button on the side of the bed,” Wil nods and sniffs. A tear falls down on his cheek.

He can’t handle this. This is way worse than he thought. He takes his phone out and calls Phil. The call is quickly answered. “Hey mate, how is he?” Wil takes in a shuddering breath, hoping to calm down a little.

“It’s worse than I thought it was going to be,” Wil admits, voice shaking a little “Ignoring the fact that he has hypothermia, he has so many different wounds,” The call falls silent. “I should’ve protected him,”

“Wilbur,” Phil’s stern voice cuts his thoughts of “Stop blaming yourself. You didn’t know what was going to happen. We can only be here for him now, just stop overthinking every detail,”

Wil puts his head in his hands. Tears are falling quicker now. “we’re here, we’ll be there in a minute,” Phil announces.

“It’s room 378,” Wil quickly says “I’ll see you,” The phone call ends and he feels alone again. Tommy is too silent. He doesn’t like this. Why does he have to be so silent? He feels an arm on his shoulder, he finally breaks. Sobs rack his body, Phil puts his arms around the younger, keeping him close.

They stay in the hug until Wil passed out of exhaustion. Kristen stood ready with a cup of coffee. He takes the cup and looks at Tommy for the first time. Wil was right, he looks terrible. He doesn’t know what happened, but it couldn’t be good.

He’ll kill Tommy’s parents even if it’s the last thing he does.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to sleep now


	3. He'll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part.
> 
> I wasn't going to post this, this early but I finished a new story and I didn't want to post the story if I didn't finish this on first
> 
> Is it Kirsten or Kristen or something else?

Tommy didn’t wake up the next day. The doctors told them he went into a shock. He would wake when he warmed up enough. Easily said, his body has to focus on his body heating up, so they can focus less on everything else.

Police investigated the place, they searched for a while before they found the place where Tommy woke up at first. They told him he woke up all alone, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a forest, in the freezing snow. The doctors told them he was lucky to have made it as far as he did.

Even though Wil knows it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help but hate himself. He saw the signs, he should’ve seen it coming. Phil was away, he had to do something in the police station, Wil doesn’t really know what exactly. Kirsten was a good distraction though. While he was distracted, she had gotten some games to play with him.

Wil wasn’t in the mood for games, but he knew he needed a distraction. Looking at Tommy for hours and hours on end wouldn’t wake him up any faster than he was right now.

Tubbo was one of the first to visit. He came as quick as possible when he heard the news. He was crying, a lot. His parents had to force him to go home because they couldn’t stay forever. He made Wil promise to call him when he wakes up.

Different people promised to pass by. They made a whole scheme, hoping to not overwhelm Tommy with meet-ups. Wil, Phil, and Techno would stay the whole time and Tubbo would come every free second he has. All the rest decided among themselves who was going to visit when.

Wil couldn’t care less honestly. Tommy will be alright, that’s the most important thing right now. 

The room is silent. There always used to be someone with him, but Kirsten had to go to work and Phil was going to pick Techno up. They should be here at any time now.

He stands up and walks to the coffee machine. He has gotten addicted to that stuff now, he doesn’t want to sleep. He wants to be awake when Tommy wakes up. He would hate himself if he was sleeping when Tommy woke up.

He takes a sip from the boiling plastic cup. The coffee is shit, just like everything else here. The food is shit, the aura is shit, the white walls are shit, Tommy unconscious is hit. He couldn’t find any good thing about the hospital.

He walks back to the room. He can faintly hear Phil’s voice from in the room, followed by a deeper one. They arrived.

He opens the door, letting the two men know he’s there. He puts his coffee on the side cabinet. “I’m here now, you can stop gossiping about me now,” Wil manages a small smile. Techno smiles back at him. He puts his jacket on a chair and walks up to Wil. They hug each other tightly.

They let go and Wil sighs. He takes his coffee and sits back down, looking at Tommy. He doesn’t notice Phil and Techno sharing a worried glance. “When’s the last time you slept?” Techno asks. Concern obvious in his tone. Wil sighs, putting his coffee down.

“A few days ago, maybe,” Techno frowns. He walks up to Wil and takes the cup of coffee. Wil starts to protest, but can’t save his boiling coffee as Techno drains the substance in the sink. “What the fuck,” Wil starts, he looks back up to Techno angrily.

“You’re going to get over your pride and you’re going to sleep on the couch,” Techno orders “It isn’t healthy to not sleep for that long, Wilbur,” Wil starts to get angry.

“I think I can take care of myself,” he argues “That coffee cost me like 5 pounds,” He frowns, looking at Tommy again “ And, I can’t sleep. Because what if he wakes up and he needs me and I’m sleep-”

“Then, the first thing I’ll do is wake you up,” Techno says, cutting him off. “I don’t call this taking care of yourself. Do you want Tommy to see you all miserable when he wakes up? Is that much better?” Wil frowns looking at the ground. He walks to the cough, surprised to see a blanket and a pillow ready for him. Phil gives him a proud smile.

Wil sighs and lies down on the couch. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep when the blanket is tucked over him. He guesses he is quite exhausted from worrying. 

It feels like a second before he’s waking up to hands shaking him. He looks up hazily. The hands seem to connect to Techno’s body. “Tommy is awake,” He stands up immediately, which may not have been very smart since he just woke up. It takes him a few seconds to be able to walk without falling over before he runs to Tommy’s side.

His eyes are open slightly, he looks like he’s drugged. “Hey Tommy,” Wil greets him with a smile. “W¬lb-r?” His voice is silent and scratchy. “I’m here, Toms. You’ll be alright,” Tears are escaping from his eyes. He laughs quietly. Tommy lifts his hand up slightly. Wil puts his hand in Tommy’s.

He falls asleep again in mere seconds. No one in the room says anything. “How long was I out?” Wil asks eventually. Techno hesitates.

“For over fifteen hours,” He says, “I think you needed the sleep,” Wil sighs and lets go of the hand he was holding tightly, probably too tight for comfort. He slumps down in his seat.

Techno engulfs him in a hug, Phil quickly joining. “We’ll be alright,” Phil assures. 

“We’ll be alright,” Wil repeats

“We’ll be alright,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a half-open end.
> 
> He's alright, but what happens after this? Who will know?
> 
> I'll leave that to your imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Want more information? Subscribe I guess


End file.
